


Lo que pasa en el Purgatory se queda en el Purgatory

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una llamada de Aria T'Loak en plena madrugada y un mensaje breve para Bailey "Ven al Purgatory, Shepard te necesita".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que pasa en el Purgatory se queda en el Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Serena siempre quiso un fic Shepard/Bailey y aunque jamás pensé que acabaría escribiéndolo, ayer me surgió una idea un poco descabellada que decidí escribir antes de arrepentirme. Aquí está el resultado.

**Lo que pasa en el Purgatory se queda en el Purgatory**

Hacía tiempo que debería haberse retirado a su pequeño apartamento en el distrito de Zakera, pero desde el asalto de Cerberus a la Ciudadela, el Comandante Armando Bailey tenía que hacer horas extra para intentar poner un poco de orden en el desastre que éstos habían dejado a su paso.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y estaba rellenando el enésimo informe del día sobre el incidente cuando una ventana emergente se abrió en la pantalla de su monitor, anunciando una llamada entrante. La imagen estaba congelada a la espera de que él la aceptara, pero podía visualizar a la asari que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Aria T’Loak.

Bailey no tenía ni idea de qué podía querer de él. Desde que estaba en la Ciudadela no se había mostrado muy colaborativa con C-Seg y además habían recibido órdenes directamente del Consejo de dejarla en paz.

Llevado por la curiosidad, aceptó la llamada.

—Bailey, necesito que vengas al Purgatory.

Aria no se molestó en presentarse, en saludar o en explicarse. Simplemente le dio esa extraña orden como si fuese uno de sus lacayos, pero él estaba demasiado cansado hasta para sentirse ofendido.

—Yo soy más del Apollo’s. Menos música estridente y mejor comida.

Los labios de Aria formaron una mueca de impaciencia, como si él le estuviera haciendo perder segundos de su preciado tiempo.

—Se trata de Shepard. Te necesita. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme —dijo, y sin más finalizó la llamada.

No había duda de que la asari sabía cómo captar su atención.

 

Bailey no había mentido cuando dijo que no le gustaba el Purgatory. Era un local de mala muerte, sólo un poco más limpio que el Antro de Chora, que aglutinaba a auténticas masas de gente de todas las especies a cualquier hora del día. Para C-Seg era un dolor de cabeza constante y no entendía qué podía haber llevado a Shepard a ese lugar.

Tenía entendido que era un destino recurrente entre los soldados de la Alianza, pero la última vez que la vio no estaba de ánimo para muchos festejos. Su amigo, el drell, había muerto hacía sólo unos días.

A lo mejor tenía algo que ver con alguna misión, pero seguía sin comprender cómo encajaba Aria en todo eso.  Estaba al tanto de su… reciente asociación con Shepard. No en vano la comandante había ido a pedirle que soltara a la desequilibrada líder de Eclipse por petición de T’Loak, aunque por fortuna luego se lo pensó mejor. Pese a que no podía decir que esa relación le gustara, confiaba en la comandante.

Una vez dentro del Purgatory, encontrar a la asari no fue difícil. Tenía un gran reservado en la segunda planta donde había recibido e ignorado a todos los oficiales de C-Seg que Bailey había enviado a tratar con ella. Estaba sentada en un sofá de cuero, con expresión de sentir un profundo desprecio por todo aquel lugar. Sin embargo, no había rastro de Shepard por ninguna parte. Al verlo, se levantó y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera hasta un ascensor cercano.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron, Aria le dirigió la palabra por primera vez.

—Le dije a Shepard que necesitaba relajarse un poco, pero digamos que las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba.

—¿La comandante está bien? —preguntó Bailey, preocupado.

—Júzgalo tú mismo —replicó Aria.

En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo en uno de los reservados de las plantas más altas del Purgatory. Era una pequeña sala circular sumida en la penumbra. Tenía un sofá adosado a la pared y un par de lámparas de tenue luz que daban un aspecto íntimo al lugar, acorde con el tipo de uso que solía hacerse de ese tipo de espacios privados.

Shepard yacía en el sofá, dormida. Bailey la examinó con la mirada en busca de cualquier tipo de herida, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que sencillamente había bebido más de la cuenta. Se volvió hacia Aria en busca de una explicación pero la asari se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

—Le advertí que no probara el Burukh pero no quiso escucharme. Shepard y yo tenemos negocios en común, sin embargo mis servicios no incluyen acunarla en mi regazo mientras duerme la mona. Eso te lo dejo a ti.

Aria le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente, le palmeó el hombro y entró de nuevo en el ascensor, dejándolo a solas con la comandante. Bailey no había presagiado nada bueno cuando atendió la videollamada, pero jamás habría imaginado que acabaría teniendo que cuidar de Shepard borracha.  

La comandante estaba acurrucada en posición fetal, su pelo rojo desperdigado sobre el tapizado oscuro del sofá. Las pestañas le temblaban y lanzó un leve gruñido cuando Bailey se sentó a su lado.

Por un momento valoró la idea de dejarla dormir e ir a buscarla a la mañana siguiente, pero Aria le había llamado por una razón. Tenía que llevarla a la Normandía, y a poder ser sin que media Alianza la viera en ese estado.

No era el tipo trabajo al que estaba acostumbrado. Si bien en el pasado había tenido que lidiar con un más de un transeúnte embriagado, la Comandante Shepard era diferente. Era una _leyenda_.

Pero seguía siendo humana.

Así que Bailey respiró hondo, le puso una mano en el hombro y la sacudió con suavidad. Ella se despertó en el acto. Parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida, y miró a su alrededor, posiblemente intentando averiguar donde se encontraba. Cuando lo descubrió, sentado a su lado, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Baaaailey —lo saludó, con voz pastosa. Se incorporó para quedar a su altura, pero sus brazos no pudieron sostener el peso de su cuerpo y se fue contra él.

Bailey no se atrevió a mover ni un dedo cuando la comandante se recostó en su hombro. Estaba lo suficiente cerca para distinguir las suaves pecas que cubrían el puente de su nariz, a pesar de la escasa luz. Le hubiera gustado decir que nunca antes se había fijado en ese detalle, pero no sería cierto.

Por si eso no era suficiente, Shepard giró el rostro hacia él, con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes por el alcohol.

—Me alegro de verte —continuó ella —¿Has venido a rescatarme?

—Algo así. Te llevaré a tu nave...

… _Cuanto antes_ , pensó, aunque no lo dijo. Por desgracia, Shepard no parecía tener ninguna prisa, de hecho, se acomodó sobre él, apoyándose en su pecho.

—¿Aria te ha avisado? —preguntó ella, ignorando por completo la tensión de Bailey. Él asintió, sin decir nada —¿Sabes? Tiene una extraña teoría sobre que ti. Cree que harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera.

¿Era eso cierto? No le gustaba que la líder de un gremio criminal pensara eso, pero la verdad era que no iba muy desencaminada. Se había saltado unas cuantas normas por Shepard desde que la había conocido, y la mitad de las veces sin necesidad de que ella se lo pidiera.

—Si esto tiene que ver con lo de Jona Sederis… dejémoslo en que me alegro de que finalmente no quisieras que la pusiera en libertad. Puedes decirle a T’Loak que confío en tu criterio y que sé que nunca me pedirías que hiciera nada sin una buena razón.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo —dijo ella, sonriente —Siempre lo has sido, siempre ayudándome… y yo ni siquiera te he dado las gracias.

—No es necesario, Shepard —replicó él, sin atreverse a mirarla. Le daba la impresión de que la comandante se iba acercando poco a poco  y temía confirmarlo. Notaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión y la mano izquierda, sobre la que la mujer se había sentado, le cosquilleaba. Empezaba a sentir que hacía mucho calor allí y el corazón no le latía tan fuerte desde el asalto de Cerberus.

—Sí lo es.

La voz de Shepard fue sólo un susurro y lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus dedos en la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla. Antes de poder decir nada, la comandante estaba besándole. La sorpresa le impidió reaccionar en un primer momento, que ella aprovechó para delinearle los labios con la punta de la lengua. En cuanto él bajó las defensas, la coló en su boca y Bailey se encontró besándola sin haberlo pensado siquiera.

Eso no sería del todo exacto. No podía negar que había pensado en ello, una o cien veces, pero siempre se reprendía mentalmente, recordándose que sólo era un viejo idiota y que ya no tenía edad para permitirse ese tipo de fantasías. Aunque a veces, cuando se sentía un poco más indulgente consigo mismo, se decía que nadie podía culparle.

La comandante Shepard era una gran mujer. Fuerte, dura, inteligente y, para qué negarlo, muy atractiva. Pero también era varios años más joven que él y Bailey prefería evitar las complicaciones. Ya había tenido bastantes a lo largo de su vida.

Ese día no se sentía especialmente crítico consigo mismo, pero tampoco autocomplaciente. Lo único que sentía era la lengua de Shepard dando vueltas en su boca. El alcohol podía haberla entorpecido al hablar, pero Bailey podía atestiguar que no lo había hecho a la hora de besar.

Al cabo de unos instantes, la comandante pasó una pierna por encima de las suyas, sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre él. Bailey lanzó un gruñido ronco al sentir el botón de los pantalones militares de Shepard clavándosele en la parte baja del abdomen, cerca de su reciente herida de bala. Sus manos se movieron solas, acunando sus nalgas para acercarla aún más a él. Ella respondió echándole los brazos al cuello y cambiando el ángulo del beso.

Bailey tardó más de cinco minutos en ser capaz de hilar un pensamiento con otro, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que tenía que parar aquello. Shepard estaba borracha, muy borracha. Seguir adelante sería aprovecharse de ella, y la respetaba demasiado como para hacer algo así. Así que reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y se apartó de su boca. No resultó muy efectivo porque entonces empezó a besarlo por el cuello, encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

—Shepard, espera.

Pese al esfuerzo titánico que le costó ser capaz de unir dos palabras, ella hizo caso omiso así que Bailey se vio obligado a ponerle las manos en la cintura y levantarla a pulso para apartarla de él. La comandante quedó sentada a su lado, lanzándole una mirada llena de confusión. Tenía el pelo revuelto y los labios húmedos y Bailey nunca la había deseado más.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo, más como un recordatorio para sí mismo que una explicación para ella.

—¿Qué? ¿No estás interesado? —lo interrogó Shepard, con sarcasmo.

Bailey suspiró. Resultaba absurdo negar lo evidente.

—Soy viejo pero no estoy muerto. Claro que lo estoy. Pero creo que son los chupitos de aguardiente krogan que has bebido los que están interesados en mí, no tú.

Shepard frunció el ceño al oír su respuesta y enderezó la espalda, adoptando una pose casi militar.

—Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, comandante —espetó.

A Bailey le hubiera gustado creerla, pero la firmeza de sus palabras no disimulaba su acento ebrio.

—Shepard, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que recuerdes esto mañana.

Ella pareció interpretar sus palabras como una especie de capitulación, porque sonrió y se sentó más cerca de él.

—Eso depende de lo bueno que seas —susurró.

Mirándolo con perspectiva, el asalto de Cerberus a la Ciudadela no había sido ni la mitad de duro de lo que le estaba resultando rechazar a Shepard. Como dudaba de su propia fuerza de voluntad si seguía teniéndola tan cerca, Bailey se levantó y puso una distancia prudencial entre ellos antes de responder.

—Es tentador pero no puedo, no así. Si mañana sigues pensando lo mismo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Mientras tanto… será mejor que te lleve a la Normandía.

Ella se quedó observándolo fijamente hasta que Bailey no pudo soportarlo más y bajó la mirada. Pensó que la comandante rechistaría pero cuando se atrevió a alzar los ojos hasta ella, se había puesto de pie. Pasó a su lado caminando con torpeza y llamó al ascensor.

Bailey no se movió hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entonces los dos entraron dentro. Pensó que todo el trayecto transcurriría en un silencio más incómodo que abrazar a un hanar, pero la comandante se apoyó contra la pared y dormitó hasta que llegaron a la planta baja.

Aunque Bailey hubiera preferido evitar tocarla, tenía miedo que Shepard tropezara con alguien y se cayera, o peor aún, que se perdiera entre las cientos de personas que llenaban el Purgatory, así que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para guiarla hasta la salida. Por fortuna, ella se dejó conducir con docilidad, tambaleándose en ciertos momentos y moviéndose al ritmo de la música en otros. El volumen era ensordecedor, pero le pareció que incluso estaba tarareando las canciones que sonaban. Le alegraba ver que al menos uno de los dos se lo estaba pasando bien, porque por lo que a él respectaba, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de salir del Purgatory.

Tras un camino que se le hizo eterno y sin apenas incidentes (un par de personas reconocieron a Shepard e intentaron detenerles: un salariano para pedirle un autógrafo y una asari para bailar con ella), lograron llegar a la salida. Una vez allí, cogieron un Rapid Trans que los llevó directamente hasta el muelle de atraque de la Normandía.

Le pidió al conductor que lo esperara porque quería acompañar a Shepard hasta las compuertas de la nave. El muelle estaba lleno de cambios de nivel, escaleras y barandillas, con una bonita caída de varios kilómetros. No descansaría tranquilo hasta haberse asegurado de dejarla en la escotilla, sana y salva.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la Normandía. La leve brisa nocturna programada para los muelles a esas horas resultaba agradable y pareció ayudar a despejarse a la comandante. Sus pasos eran más firmes y sus ojos estaban más abiertos. No parecía enfadada con él por su rechazo, ni tampoco incómoda. Aunque no hablaron, cada paso los alejaba más de aquel reservado y hacía que Bailey se relajara poco a poco.

Para cuando llegaron a la nave, había logrado convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que había pasado en el Purgatory se quedaría en el Purgatory. Con un poco más de esfuerzo también podría engañarse, diciéndose que eso era precisamente lo que él quería.

Al final, llegaron hasta la compuerta y se detuvieron allí. Tal vez el camino no había sido especialmente tenso, pero ahora que llegaba el momento de despedirse, Bailey notaba todos los músculos rígidos y la boca seca. Quizás no era tanto por la despedida como por la sonrisa traviesa que bailaba en los labios de Shepard al mirarlo.

El comandante decidió que era mejor que se retirara cuanto antes.

—Bueno, debo irme. Descansa, Shepard —dijo, con voz ronca. No había estado muy inspirado pero sólo pensaba en la larga ducha que se daría al llegar a su apartamento. Los informes podían esperar unas horas más.

Se dio media vuelta con rapidez, pero no había avanzado ni un par de metros cuando ella lo llamó. Bailey se giró muy despacio, en un vano intento de postergar el momento de enfrentarla de nuevo.

—Siempre lo recuerdo todo al día siguiente —susurró ella en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. Después le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por las puertas de la Normandía.

Bien pensado, se dijo Bailey, los informes podían esperar uno o dos días más.

 

 


End file.
